clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Ultimate Proto-Bot 10000
The Ultimate Protobot 10000 is a giant robot in Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force that the Test Bots created using drawings from Gary's Notebook and items around Club Penguin Island such as The Stage Ticket Booth, the innertubes from the Dock and Beach, the Aqua Grabber cockpit bubble and red tubes, a mine cart, the Boiler Room boiler, two Night Club Speakers and other items from the test bots. The Ultimate Protobot kidnaps Gary and the Elite Puffles. The player must stop the Ultimate Protobot and rescue Gary and the Elite Puffles. When you defeat the Robot, you will be promoted and you have finished the major missions. You must use the Elite Puffles during the battle. In System Defender, he was rebuilt by Herbert P. Bear, Esquire, and is taking revenge on the EPF. On the new message feature of the spy phone the Ultimate Protobot 10000 sent a message declaring he needed parts from the EPF database and was going to destroy the EPF. This hints at another level in the System Defender game. Later on how ever it is revealed in system defender that Herbert P. Bear rebuilt the Protobot. Trivia *Unlike anything else in the Club Penguin world, the Ultimate Protobot is made with Computer Animation. This explains why it looks 3rd-dimensional. *From January 6th 2011, the EPF Website (via the EPF Banner on the Community page) has a message including an error code. This code is: UP10K - This stands for Ultimate Protobot 10000. *Another theory on how it was rebuilt is that the newly discovered Brown Puffles rebuilt it. Though this was false because it was revealed in a level of System Defender that Herbert P. Bear has rebuilt the robot. *The EPF got a message in a code from Herbert on a Field-Op which was soon figured out it was the Test Robots and Protobot's location they were destroyed, again, next Field-Op on 5-9-2011. *Herbert decided to leave Protobot and ally with the EPF for a few days because he wanted to remove Protobot from his major plan. Herbert had said "That’s right you mechanical menace! I should never have rebuilt you! I wanted to DEFEAT the Elite Penguin Fools, not destroy them!", after Protobot made a plan to destroy the EPF. Herbert gave away Protobot's location, and a couple of weeks later, the EPF defeated him with a water cannon. He has since retreated. The last Club Penguin heard from him was "Reclassifying - the polar bear is now our enemy. System damage unrepairable. Retreating until a new engineer can be located. BZZZK.” *This the first "10000" 'thing'. *It can learn from mistakes and enemy tactics quickly and efficiently to calculate the deadliest attack. *He also makes an appearance in Card-Jitsu as a power card, only it just rolls away and has red, yellow and purple bots roll over you instead. *Protobot may have something to do with the MARVEL super hero party. See also *Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force *Test Bots Category:Machines Category:DS Category:Villains Category:Club Penguin Category:Article Category:Machines Category:DS Category:Villains Category:Club Penguin Category:Article Category:Meetable Character